


The Sand Sea

by Shloppywritercake



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Enemies, Historical Fantasy, Historical References, I'm obsessed with Ancient Egypt, kind of slow burn, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shloppywritercake/pseuds/Shloppywritercake
Summary: Mena is dealing with the recent death of her mother that was done under brutal, bloody, and mysterious circumstances. She goes to live with her childhood sister and birth mother while her father is being investigated by the police. When she goes into this new home they open her with welcoming and seemingly loving arms but not all seems right. So she shuts her self into her room holding onto the last thing that her mother had in her hand before she died, a piece of broken glass on a string. A golden string? Her room starts changing, morphing, fazing into high sand dunes. Then she awakes in a new land and a new time but what she did not expect was to fall into a scheme of treachery, betrayal, and what she fears the most lust.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, original - Relationship





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mena is coping with her mothers death and is welcomed into her new house hold but not is all what it seems?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mena loses her whole world, her father is out of the picture and suspected of murder. She clings to the idea of her sister so what happens when she actually gets to her "mothers" house?

The window felt cold, so cold against her cheek, the only feeling of warmth was her breath that fogged up the red and blue flashing lights outside the window. Her wet head sliding of the cold vinyl seating. She stared at her wet sweat pant legs and saw how half of the pant leg was caked in thick brown oozing liquid, and blood. She reached down to try and wipe some of the mud off of her pant leg, but when she looked at her hand she saw dark red. She quickly smeared it on the window trying to get it off of her.  
She smeared the blood in a thick red across the window seeing how it was once blue and red now it was just red. She started to hyperventilate, " No..no..no-" then she saw the body, her...her mothers body. She looked through the red smear on the window to see her mother being put into a body bag. Her brown hair and pale cold eyes made red, was the last thing she saw before they zipped her up and put her in the ambulance. Bang. She flinched. The door to the police car opened and in popped a young police woman. Mena didn't care she didn't care about anything, she didn't care that the last two things she saw and heard was her father being dragged head first into a police car, kicking and screaming while tears fell down his cheeks " I DIDN'T I WOULDN'T JUST LISTE-" then it hit her, the image of her beloved mothers rosy cheeks going paler and paler till there is nothing left but the uninventable fate of cold, dark, death. 

One tear dropped from her eyes that day.

Knock. Knock. Knock. The female police officer and Mena stood at the doorstep waiting for Ms.Frechbach or her sister to answer the door. She stood outside in a warm police jacket that a kind old police man gave her at the precinct while she was waiting for someone to come pick her up. Finally they had gotten a hold of Ms. Frechbach, she had sounded almost in tears, on the phone she sounded so worried for her "daughter". She overheard the police officer talking to her and she heard her say "all I want is my baby" and then some excruciatingly loud tears, and then a final " i'll send Meya to to come get my baby". Mena scoffed internally that moment when her "mother" had wanted to speak to her. Mena refused only wanting to speaking with her sister Meyra who she hadn't seen in several months, she missed her to bits she couldn't wait till she could not just speak to her sister but hug her. It made her feel someway more alive again knowing she would be with her sister again, even if her "mother" was apart of the deal.  
She stood waiting with the officer, no eye contact was made on eithers case, the only thing the cop did was slightly rub the small of her back.  
Mena guessed it was a comfort method or at least the cop was trying to comfort her, that was kind enough. Mena drew her attention back to the door waiting for it to open waiting to see her sister the only true form of comfort she could get right now. Suddenly her thoughts were pulled to the door opening, revealing her mothers older face. She didn't want to see her mothers bewitchingly kind looking face. With her soft brown curls framing her face, her eyes held a fake kindness even. But Mena knew what her mother was she wasn't going to be fooled, she just wanted to see her sister at this exact mome- . There her sister was, behind "their" mom holding onto her mothers shoulders in a comforting manner, Meyra looked groggy and tired probably from an all nighter of studying that she usually does. But the second she saw her sister her eyes lit up. Mena pushed past her mother and into her sisters arm disregarding the cops shocked groan and her mothers cries for her to hug her too. All she wanted was her sister and that's what she got, her caring and loving sister that would never hurt or abandon her. 

Right?

The second the cop says goodbye and Ms.Frechbach closes the door she turns around, her fake smile turning into a scowl. She eyes Mena and Meyra hugging and very slightly rolls her eye, she then says in a tired tone" get. up. the. stairs. now Mena". Nothing else just a blatant demand, no love or empathy that was supposedly there a moment beforehand, just a cold heartless women. Mena stands where she is not wanting to leave her sisters warm embrace. Ms.Frechbach starts getting agitated by the mere seconds and then that agitation turns to anger. She gives no more warnings, no more nothing she grabs Mena by her short brown hair, and painfully yanks her up by the scalp and stares at her for a second saying clearly without saying anything " get up the stairs or ill make you". Mena nods her head slightly as to not pull her hair, her mother lets her hair go but starts pushing her up the stairs in the process. Mena turns around mid way up and sees Ms.Frechbach staring right back at her. She turns quickly back around and start fast walking up. Ms.Frechbach throws her into this small bedroom, Mena falls headfirst on the wooden floor causing her dry lips to bust open and bleed. Mena lays there on the ground for several minutes watching the blood drip down her chin, not caring what happens anymore really, but then she remembers her sister and she sits up wiping the blood from her lips seeing as the blood stains her hand a slight pink, and the familiar metallic taste. Mena then hears a faint knock, Mena eyes light up knowing that faint knock must be her sister. Mena says softly with a smile on her lips " come in Mey-Mey ". Meyra hesitantly comes in, she spends a minute looking around and then finally her eyes land on her little Mena.  
She sees her little sister with a busted lip and some blood on her face, knotted brown hair and dark circles under her dark brown eyes. She cant even see Mena's freckles anymore that dot her nose and neck, her skin has turned so pale and lifeless. But she seems to have perked up since her sister came in. Meyra doesn't fully enter but she does have items in her hand. She places some wet towels with a pair of dark red sweats, probably to wear and sleep in. She then places a plate of cookies and juice box, making Mena remember when her and her sister back when they both lived with Mena's REAL mother, how they used to play with their juice boxes and cookies in their small backyard. She giggled remembering how they would shoot each other with there juice boxes and then throw cookies at each other all while running and giggling, on those warm sunny days. Mena's smile and tears come when she looks at all of the stuff. Meyra smiles back, wiping away Mena's tears but only for a split second before her head snaps back, Mena faintly hears their mom holler for Meyra. Meyra then looks to her sister in a worry love panic. Meyra then whispers " I got to go, I love you". 

Mena says softly as her sister closes the door blocking out the last bit of light from the hallway and from her life " I love you to sis".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello peeps,  
> I rewrote this for the third time and I hope it has more plot and better descriptions.  
> Anyways I hope everyone like this I shall update this as often as possible.  
> Thanks for reading my books and ill keep trying to practice and write.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mena receives more bad news and a few backhands from her mother, she goes to see her father and ends up breaking down. She turns to her sister but she sees where her loyalties lie. She then in her worst moment of darkness get's something that will change her life from then on.

"Mena sweetie" her mother smiles warmly holding her arms out too her little nine year old to get on her lap. "Yes momma" she replies with a toothy grin, Mena runs over an giddily sits on her mothers lap, "sweetie you have to listen to me" Mena is silent staring up into her mothers warm amber eyes, Mena nods and her mother continues " you need to-" searing hot pain run through Mena stomach, heart, and eyes. But it wasn't Mena who experienced the pain, it was Mena's mother, she screamed bloody murderer but she held tightly to her daughter. Mena's little eyes went huge gripping her mothers solid white dress, Mena looked down and saw red, bright red, staining red, disgusting red. She looked up and saw...her mothers pale eyes staring back at her, like that night. '' No no no NO-" she cried trying to wipe the blood away from her pure white dress, she then saw the happy field that was once filled with brightly colored flowers and a bright blue sky with swaying trees, turning blood red it started from her mothers open wound on her stomach, it then spread to her legs and then the flowers the more it touched the faster and more it grew, like a flame swallowing everything whole and it's main target was Mena.

Mena's eyes grew she begrudgingly let go of her mother weeping as she did so leaving her mother to be swallowed by deep red pool that was starting to fill up the plateau that she was on. She ran her feet sinking in more and more blood, first feet next legs next torso. She was swimming in her mothers blood SWIMMING IN IT. She screamed going faster and faster until she swallowed it, she tasted metallic, she tasted her mothers blood, she. tasted. her. life. Mena's heart stopped, she stilled in the ever raising bloody sea. She let it consume her and as she fell she saw her mothers crying face telling her to run, telling her she was not safe telling her to " WAKE UP"

Mena awoke with a jolt, she shook the whole bed it banged into the wall. She saw blurs she couldn't see clearly, she then noticed she was crying. She felt wet " No no no" she thought thinking it was blood she then felt her head, it wasn't blood it was just a cold sweat. Nothing in her dream was real, but it felt like it was it felt like her mother was there again holding and comforting her, it felt like she was a child again running through the "forest" (their backyard) as a child. She then started crying more, she felt the wet hot tears run down her cold skin. Wait. Why was it so cold in her room? She got up and looked around, she was freezing she realized. She looked around and saw the window was... ajar? Why? She shook her head not understanding why- she knew. It was a warning, from her mother and she knew exactly what that warning note read " stay away from my real daughter and I wont kill you". Mena scoffed she would definitely stay out of her mothers hair, after she finds a way out and back in the house that is. For now she knows she probably wont be able to get out so she decides to sit and wait. Wait for someone to come. Wait for food. Wait for water. Nothing. Still nothing. " No one's coming." she thinks growing more and more weak by the second, she looks out the window seeing the sun going down over the top of the browning leaves. It was winter, she always hated winter.

She hated that everything died, she hated the coldness how it would always number her straight to her bones. But this time she actually liked it, she felt almost dead inside. If it wasn't for her sister she doesn't know what she would do. She sat there on the windowsill watching the sun set going from a dreary grey sky, to a darker grey, to a dark blue, till finally a pitch black inky sky. No stars shone to illuminate the dark room. Only the moon who shone very slightly. She looked to the moon as her only friend, she watched the moon as she passed out again. She awoke to a very gentle shake, her eyes slowly opened and up met her sisters face. She look worried, she was standing over her sister with a bag of donuts and a cup of coffee. Mena looked past her sister to see the door opened and her birth mom standing in it, of course scowling. She looked back to her older sisters face. She looked the same as her sister except her face was more oval less round, she had matured much faster than her younger sister even thought they were only a few years apart. She held the same freckles albeit some more, the same dark brown eyes.

And the same brown hair, but hers was cut shorter than Mena. Mena smiled as she saw her sister nudging the food toward her. Mena grabbed happily and hungrily, she placed them on the window sill and then went to hug her sister. But before she could her sister stepped back, her smile not faltering but her eyes holding a bit of sadness. She then said " I'm heading off to school today Mena so I'll take you to the precinct to meet dad". " I'm sure you miss him". Mena then thought " I do miss him but did he actually...there's no other way he did...no i can't forgive him". Mena sat there expressionless for a while then she tried to make a smile, it didn't work well it came off as a smirk. In her mothers eyes.

Ms.Fre##### glared at her daughter seeing how she smirked at her actual daughter she then said to Meyra " it's best if you get out of here Meyra I have a daughter to scold". Meyras eyes went huge at that moment. She knew what their mom was going to do she then said " Momma. Mena isn't feeling to well I'm sure she didn't mean to do whatever she did.'' Mena looked at the back an forth she saw the empathy and sadness in her sisters eyes. She saw that Meyra was trying to save her from the inevitable. But she knew she wasn't, safe she knew that she would get punished for the "wrong' she committed. So she thought of the best plan of action to save herself from a beating. She stood, looked at her sister empathetically and then stared at her mother. She shot back the same glare her mother was giving her. She might get beaten later but she would not get hit now. She said " are you sure mommy? That you want to hit you're daughter right before she goes to the precinct?" Her mothers face contorted into what it always used to be. Anger, no, it was loathing. Pure unfiltered loathing. And Mena reveled in it. It was the first time in years she actually stood up to her own mother, every time she tried back then she would get beaten or slapped. At least now she was safe for the time being.

Her mother had left the room with a scowl and then quickly after that Meyra. Meyra had told her right before she left that she had left some fresh clothes on the bed and that she should be down in ten minutes. Mena at the very least had a small clock on the wall right above the bed. The bed was large and dark and the floor was made of soft rug. There was nothing else to it besides the bed, clock and small closet and windowsill. This room would be nice if she didn't hate this house. She got dressed in the slightly larger dark blue jeans. They bagged at the waist, she then put on a dark red hoodie with two braid strings in the front. She smelled pretty dirty those wet towels from last night didn't do anything. She wished she could have some deodorant so at least her pits wouldn't stink.

She slowly went down stairs holding onto the bag of donuts and sipping on the now luke-warm coffee. She saw her sister outside heating up the engine so they could drive over. Then her ears picked up something just a single sentence " don't worry she wont be on my hands much longer". What did she mean? She crouched down more hugging the dark brown banister, " don't worry Fantikzc I will bring her over there tonight. No she doesn't know anything. Okay you promised me if I give her to you you will get rid of the body!" Menas eyes shot open, the body? It had to be...No. He-Her mother "Mom what are they trying to do to you. Wait if they are trying to hide her body does that mean that my birth mom actually-". She was so caught up in her self thought she didn't notice Ms.Fre##### going towards the stairs and then notice her. Mena notice the second she felt a tight small hand envelope her upper arm. She got pulled down the stair onto her two feet. Ms.Fre##### then said in a hissed tone " how much did you hear brat"! Mena tried pulling away as hard as she could but her mothers strength was not for her age. She felt powerless against her birth mom, but she would keep fighting even to her last bone. She would no longer get abused by this woman. She used all of her strength to push her mother off of her.

Her light brown curls swaying as she got pushed back and a look of disbelievance was written all over her face. Mena then exclaimed softly but with a cold enough tone " I'm. Not. Nine anymore mother" she hissed the last part, making it clear she would take no bull shit from her. Her mother had a shocked face then it morphed into a smirk, she then crossed her slowly aging arms around her torso. She then said in a honey sweet voice " no matter what you heard Mena" then her smile became more crooked and malicious " there will be nothing you can do about your mothers body or-. About your father even". Meyra walked in smiling her smile faltering a little seeing them both together. She then said " let's umm...go to the precinct" she grabbed her sisters upper arm dragging her out of the house and into the slowly warming car. The last thing she saw before Ms.Fre##### closed the door was the phone being swung back and forth.

They arrived at the police station. On the way there she thought about what was happening and about what her birth mom said " Was she the one that killed my mom. Or did she hire someone. Is. Actually my father is innocent he has to be I thought he might've killed her from what everyone was saying and acting that day. But now I have a hunch I have to figure it out I have t-". " We're here Mena" her sister said with a slight smile on her face unlocking her seatbelt and grabbing her keys from the ignition. Mena sighed some but tried to put on a smile. She wasn't happy to go see her father or happy to hear how they think he did it. Especially after everything she just found out. She undid her seatbelt and got out the door and into her sisters arms as they slowly walked into the precinct.

She was sat next to the bars of the holding cell. Her fathers kind looking brown eyes stared back at her as they waited for everyone to leave them alone, " ten minutes and no approaching to close to the cell door or you will be tazed " the broad shouldered tough as nails guard said. Her father nodded and then the guard said " ring this button here if you need us" he then strut away to the end of the hallway. Mena stared at the guard walking down the hallway, she didn't want to be reminded of that night she knew if she looked at him she would. " Sweetie..how are you doing?" he said innocently, trying to keep the conversation light. Mena slowly looked at her father suddenly being hit by flashbacks of that night. Him covered in blood with a knife in one hand, her mothers stomach cut in several different areas showing the intestines. A painful death she knew her mother must of experienced, horrendous, awful. "How could HE DO THAT TO HER HOW-?" her train of thought was cut short when her fathers voice pleaded " Sweetie. You know I didn't do that I would nev-" "SHUT UP!" she interrupted. Rage boiling hot rage. She stood saying" how could you help them" even after all she had previously heard the evidence seemed clear. But when she saw her fathers face and the memories of her mother and father and everything he did to protect Mena from her birth mom. He couldn't have. He didn't. He thoughts got cleared in an instance, she sat back down cleared her throat and said " tell me what really happened dad".

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading. I am very new to writing on Ao3 or most other fanfic websites so again I hope you like the stories I'm writing and am still writing.


End file.
